The Chosen One
by FictiveCreator
Summary: The selection is made, the deed done... What will come of the act?


With nothing of import to capture my attention this day, I had ventured into the market square of the nearby village. Despite the steady fall of snow that blankets it and its surrounds in a sea of white, the market is filled with its usual traders selling varying items of necessity to those who require them. As I roam a path through the market, the patrons and stall holders begin to disperse, the clouds above are taking on a darkened hue of grey, signifying an impending turn for the worse in the weather and as I draw the hood of my cloak over my head it is then that I lay eyes on her. A young woman who possesses such an exquisite beauty, if my lifeless heart still had the ability to beat it would have given pause. She is pure perfection, a breathtaking site to behold. The flame coloured locks that fall about her shoulders give highlight to the porcelain veneer of flesh that lines her face. The beauteous curve of rose coloured pillars as her lips hoist with the pride of a sale is infectious, causing my own to do so with admiration. If I had believed in such nonsense I would proclaim her to be a gift from the gods.

I move from my stalled position and find concealment with a nearby cottage. Captivated, I devote a watchful gaze as she fights off the cold. There is even beauty in her suffering. As she resigns herself to ending her day and packing up her wares, she darts a brief look my way. It is at this precise moment in time that I know I want her. I need her. I have to have her. She is destined to be mine. The wind picks up and brings with it her enticing scent. In response a familiar ache ignites in my gums and prematurely I envision the ambrosial piquancy of the blood that pumps through her lithe frame. But it is not her death I seek, more the re-birthing of her existence. To eternally have claim to her life. I linger a while longer as she continues to pack her cart in readiness for her return trip home before gaining myself an advantage of distance. The pony she had in her possession gave away her need of travel and following the only road that leads from the village to its outskirts I stand in wait of her approach, obscured from sight and masked by the trees that line the road's edge. As expected, she guides the pony and cart down the snow covered road, closing the distance between hunter and prey.

As she nears in vicinity to me, her pony startles, no doubt spooked by my presence. I move with enhanced speed from tree to tree achieving a closer proximity as she moves to comfort the pony but her efforts are to no avail as a branch snaps under the growing weight of the snow. A shrill and lengthy whiney sounds from the pony and it bolts with fright, breaking clear of its restraints with ease and leaving the woman and cart stranded. I watch as she pulls back her hood, revealing her flaming locks once more and calls after the animal. Her calls go unheeded for the pony is long gone, lost from sight as the snow begins to fall thick and fast. I launch myself on silent feet from the shield of nature that had concealed me, moving to stand before her. I note the moment she makes realization of my presence for she freezes in place, caught off guard by the suddenness of my appearance. Where she moves, I mimic.

Relishing in the fear I bring to her as the predator within surfaces. The musical thrum of her heart increases in tempo and she steals away from me, heading for the cover of the trees. I permit her a falsified sense of a head start and watch as she cowers behind a tree. I knew I had to take care with this one, once I unleashed the beast it was often hard to remain in control, the call of the blood always seemed to overwhelm the intention and I could not risk this beautiful young maiden's death. No, I wanted her by my side. Such a ravishing being would do justice to such a position. With no more than a blur of movement I manoeuvre around the trees and stand behind her without notice before extending an arm and brushing my hand lightly over her back, notifying her of her failed escape. She whips around to face me, terror governs her flawless features and my barbarous smile and crimson stained oculars greet her panicked gaze. The scream that had been intended lays muted in my prey's throat as I propel myself forward and attach hungry lips to the desirable flesh of her neck, concurrently biting down upon the pristine skin as I close my eyes.

Her wounds grant an outlet for her delectably intoxicating blood and my hand glides upwards over her form, capturing the forefront of her throat in a menacing hold, ceasing her ability to breathe. I force myself to pull back, but the allure of her blood is too strong and I strike again and again. Each blow delivers the life ending venom to her blood stream. I forcibly influence her head to the side, releasing my air denying hold of her throat to claw my finger nails down the column of her neck and lunge forward one last time. Losing myself to the feed I draw in deep, greedy swallows of her blood, all the while silently instructing myself to stop. A battle not easily won. Her body begins to writhe and bend with torturous twists as the contagion takes effect. She fights through the engulfing pain that I know she is suffering to release a parting cry to the skies. It is the shock of this sound that brings me back to my senses and I finally withdraw from my attack as she teeters on the precipice of life and death.

With a contrasting gentleness to that of my attack I lower her still thrashing form to the snow covered earth. Her body burns with ferocious heat and as she finally succumbs to her fate I am forced backwards as her palms blaze with a sudden burst of flames. My eyes widen with astonishment and I observe from a distance of safety as the flames intensify then flicker and extinguish themselves just as quickly as they ignited. She held power, the power of fire. She would indeed serve our coven well. Pleased with myself I bend down and scoop her now limp form up into my arms and return back to the castle to await her awakening.


End file.
